


Somewhere in Between

by ubertastic



Series: Spread Your Wings [4]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Alternate History, F/F, Falling In Love, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubertastic/pseuds/ubertastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends are supposed to be there for you; they're supposed to drive you crazy. They're NOT supposed to make you want a closer relationship, but when has that stopped anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Between

My best friend is…

Lazy. And sloppy. And a pain to deal with.

She always oversleeps, she can never remember where she puts her pants, and she’s obsessed with potatoes and candy.

To make matters worse, she has the amazing ability to worm her way into people’s hearts and convince them to take care of her. (Not that I ever would, if I could help it.)

My best friend is… slowly blurring the line between friend and lover.

Somewhere amidst the hugs, the teasing comments, and the whiny voice she uses to call my name, I can feel my heart pound a little faster and my cheeks get a little warmer.

And for some reason, no matter how hard I try to be a reasonable authority figure, she can always, somehow, convince me to erase a little of that line myself.

\--

My best friend is…

Strict. And harsh. And a complete stick in the mud.

She always yells at me, she never stops talking about “discipline,” and she’s obsessed with doting on her little sister.

What’s more, she is utterly unable to loosen up and always runs herself into the ground as a result.

My best friend is… constantly making me fall more and more in love with her.

Somewhere lost in the tense contact, the angry yells, and the stiff way she wakes me up in the morning, I can feel myself get sucked in a little more and fall a little farther.

And, even though I really am doing my best to control myself, I can’t help but try to get her to smile a little more.

\--

They’re doing it again. That bickering, beat-around-the-bush thing.

I’m tired of it.

I don’t know how they can dance around each other (daily, for goodness’ sake) and not even notice how they feel about each other. 

Everyone can see it. Even I can see it. They’re the only people who can’t.

I suppose for now I’ll just have to grit my teeth and bear it (we are at the dinner table, after all), but tomorrow? Tomorrow I’ll get a few of the other witches together, and we’ll make them a reservation for the smallest closet in Mont St.-Michel. 

I already picked up the key from maintenance, and I swear, they’re not getting out until they get it together.

Whatever “it” is.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net. URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6569262/4/


End file.
